


Before She Knows

by arosetosomeone



Series: Across the Stars [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/arosetosomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Rose Tyler even knows about the Doctor and her travels with him and what those will lead to, Loki gets the smallest of tastes for what is to come in his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my other Avengers/Doctor Who Crossover series Across the Stars. This particular story is set along the time line of the first Thor movie. Hope you enjoy!

The bifrost begin to whir and spin without Heimdall's control. The guardian of Asgard, drew his sword and prepared to attack whatever creature that was apparently so powerful enough to start the bifrost on its own. The whirring and crackling energy died down and before Heimdall floated a gold essence.

The golden spirit had the faint outline of a woman. The most generic of outlines, but a woman nonetheless. Heimdall lowered his sword as a sense of calm flowed through him. His eyes widened when he realized just what the gold energy was and quickly called the Allfather to the bifrost.

Odin and his two young sons rode out to the bifrost. Thor and Loki, who weren't older than nine, were with their father learning about the nine realms when they were called. Since no danger was present, Odin allowed his sons to come with him. When the trio saw the essence, they all had different reactions. Thor, with the heart of a warrior, sat straighter, preparing himself for a fight. Odin sat in shock, not quite believing that this certain spirit has decided to make its presence known here. Loki sat in wonder, trying to figure out why he felt such a strong connection to the golden form.

"Odin Allfather, you look at me as though you never thought you would see me. So you must know of me and my fallen sisters. It is true I am the last of my family but I am not here to destroy or correct a wrong done to time. I come here to introduce myself to the son you claim is your own blood." The gold spirit spoke to Odin within his mind.

The Allfather nodded before turning to Loki. "The spirit wishes to speak with you, my boy."

Loki looked at his father with wide eyes.

Odin nodded and Loki turned back to the gold spirit fostering a brave façade as he got down from his horse. He slowly made his way over to where the golden spirit floated. "You asked to speak with me?" He spoke up trying his best to act as a prince should.

There was a tinkling sound within his mind and Loki couldn't help but to take a step back. No one had ever entered inside of his mind before. Then a sense of calm ran through him as a woman's voice, light and soft came through. "Do not be afraid of me, love. I will not harm you. This is how I communicate with others in this form. I did not mean to startle you."

Loki nodded and came back to where he was originally standing. "What is your name?"

"I am the Bad Wolf but despite my fearsome name I am only but a guardian and a keeper of time."

"Why did you wish to speak with only me?"

The tinkling sound came back as the spirit floated down so that they were face to face. Loki could faintly make out a face. "I wanted to tell you that if you ever need a friend, or someone to listen, call out Bad Wolf and I shall appear. You are so very special, my dear Loki. I have seen what is to come in the future and I have chosen to become your personal guardian."

Loki couldn't quite believe what he had been told but he nodded, letting the spirit know that he understood the instructions she had given him.

The spirit reached out a hand and caressed Loki's cheek. "For now I must go. Remember what I told you, my darling." And with that the bifrost began whirring and spinning once more and soon the spirit was gone and the bifrost slowed to a stop.

"What did she tell you, Loki?" Odin asked as Loki mounted his horse once again.

"She told me how to contact her again. May I go practice magic with mother now, father?" He then asked.

Odin nodded and Loki rode off to the stables.

Once his horse was put away Loki ran to the library to meet up with his mother, Frigga. "Momma, momma!" He called as he entered.

Frigga looked up from the book she was reading to pass the time and smiled at her youngest son. "Yes, my son?"

"I spoke to Bad Wolf. She told me that she is my personal guardian." Loki beamed.

Frigga looked at her son in amazement. She knew of the Bad Wolf and her origins. Now with this information, she wondered what the Bad Wolf had seen in her son's time line that would grant a visit from the entity herself to relay such information.

"Mother, why do you look at me that way? Is it not a good thing?" Loki questioned.

"You have just received one of the most powerful guardians there is, Loki. A mother can't help but to worry about why that is." She smiled, standing. She offered a hand to Loki, who took it without a question, and began to walk down a row of books, looking for a particular one.

When she found the book she was looking for, she removed it from the shelf and lead Loki over to a table. He came to stand in front of her so that he could better see the book. Frigga opened the book to the page she desired and there on the page was an image of the gold spirit Loki had just spoken to. The young boy looked up at his mother with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"I thought that before our magic lesson today, I would tell you all about your new friend." Frigga explained.

Loki nodded and returned his attention back to the book.

"The Bad Wolf is a goddess in her universe. Beyond the nine realms there are other galaxies that make up similar places in another universe. So Asgard and the other realms make up one universe and the Bad Wolf is from another. There was a planet nestled into a hole in time itself called Chronos. It hid within the phenomenon called the Medusa Cascade. Chronos is where the Bad Wolf is from. The Bad Wolf and her sisters are guardians of all within each universe as well as keepers of time. They worked closely with a planet called Gallifrey and their Time Lords. The Time Lords had a great enemy called the Daleks and soon there was a great Time War. The Daleks found Chronos and destroyed it in the hopes that Gallifrey would succeed to them. When the Time Lords got word of the attack they sent their Time Lords to try and stop it. They were too late, however." Frigga explained.

"Then how is the Bad Wolf still here?" Loki interrupted.

Frigga smiled softly. "Just before the Bad Wolf's skin form was murdered, she returned to her true form, the form you saw today. She went into one of the Time Lord's ships and hid within the time vortex. She's the very last one of her kind so she continues fulfilling out what she is supposed to do while traveling about with a Time Lord, patiently waiting until she finds someone worthy enough for her to stay in. She's looking for another skin form."

"So what will happen when she does find someone worthy?" Loki asked.

"The Bad Wolf and the person she chooses becomes one." Frigga explained.

"Would she still be my guardian?"

"She certainly would. You have her word and she doesn't break it."

Loki smiled, turning back to the book and traced a finger over the image. "Good luck, Bad Wolf." He murmured before turning back around to face his mother, eyes bright with eagerness to know what they were going to do in their magic lesson.

Frigga smiled and lead her son away from the table. "Today, we're going to learn how to make more than one of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Years have gone by since that fateful day where Loki met the Bad Wolf. He hasn't felt as though he has really and truly needed her until now. Loki was now eighteen and he had just gotten back to his room from yet another celebration celebrating Thor's latest battle victory. He had grown tired of the feasts, for everyone seemed to look at him and silently ask if he was ever going to do something great. The look of pride in Odin's eyes would never be cast towards him, try as he might. He couldn't help that he was more bookish where Thor was more of a brute. Loki wished that there was some other way to catch his father's attention than winning some great battle.

"Bad Wolf!" He cried out when the sound of his own footsteps pacing grew to be too much.

A sense of calm washed through him as the golden spirit appeared in front of him. She was different than when they had first met. Instead of the vague outline of a woman made purely of gold mist, he could see golden hair that reached just below her shoulders, golden eyes that looked to be leaning towards darkening slightly to make a rich honey color and golden plump lips that were tinted pink.

"Are you truly the Bad Wolf or are you just a trick? You do not look as I remember you." Loki asked.

There was a tinkling noise inside of his head that he couldn't help but to smile at. It was his Bad Wolf. She was the only one he has ever known to make such a sound.

"Do not fret, Loki. I am really Bad Wolf. The one you met nine years ago. You've grown up so much since the last time I've seen you."

Loki looked down a bit embarrassed before looking back up at the golden woman. "Why do you look different?"

"I am close to finding a skin form again. The woman my Time Lord has chosen to be his newest companion looks like she will be the one. All she must do is now prove herself to be worthy to be combined with the spirit of a time keeper."

He nodded with a small smile. "I'm glad you have seemed to find your match."

"Why thank you, my dear Loki. Now why is it that you called me here after nine years of silence?"

Loki sighed as he sat upon his bed. The Bad Wolf floated over and stayed in front of him. "I can't seem to do anything right by father. How am I supposed to be welcomed as a king if I am not seen coming back to Asgard with stories of successful battles? I am so tired of always celebrating and feasting because of something my brother did. Most of the time we don't even have to go to war. He just starts it himself and I'm expected to follow as well as all of the other soldiers and our friends."

The Bad Wolf took his hand and into both of hers. "Oh my dear Loki," She started, sounding sad even though she knew he must go through these hard times. "You must be patient. You will get your time and you will make a great king. You just have to be patient."

He looked up at her, curiosity written across his face. "How do you know?"

The tinkling sound made an appearance once more and a smile came across Loki's lips. "I am the Bad Wolf, love. I am a keeper of time. I see all that is, all that was, and all that could be. You must trust what I tell you."

"Will you be Queen, my little wolf?" Loki flirted slightly.

Bad Wolf just smiled. "You will just have to be patient in order to find out, my dark prince."

Loki sighed. "I suppose you have to go back soon? So you can continue to monitor your potential skin form?"

"Yes, I should. I could stay for a bit longer if you need me to, however." She replied.

"No, I don't think so. Thank you for coming even if all you gave me was a vague answer." He teased.

The tinkling sound came back as a slight smirk danced upon her lips. "I told you all that I could. Now I must go. Do not fret my dear, Loki. Your time as King will come." She leaned forward slightly and kissed his forehead.

Loki felt a slight tingling on the place where she kissed as if tiny carbonated bubbles were hitting his skin. He smiled at the Bad Wolf before she faded. He wasn't sure of how long he was to wait but he knew that if his personal guardian had faith in him then he would be fine with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Hope you've enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry each chapter keeps getting shorter and shorter. That's just how it happened. One more chapter and then Before She Knows is finished.

Loki was in a state of confusion. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling. Odin had fallen into Odinsleep before he could get all the answers he wanted. He was a Frost Giant, a Jotun, Laufey's son. He wasn't Asgardian and yet his mother's words comforted him in a way that mother's words do, making him believe that he really was a part of the family instead of some war prize. Now he was King since Thor had been banished and on his bed sat the scepter. On the outside, he looked as though he knew what he was doing, after all he had many lessons growing up preparing him to take the throne but on the inside anger and confusion were mixing and swirling inside him like dancing flames, a combination that surely could not be good.

Instead of pacing, he was practically stalking back in forth in anger as a realization came to mind. "Bad Wolf!" He shouted.

The time keeper appeared in front of him and she appeared more human yet there was a gold light still surrounding her. Golden locks, honey colored eyes, pink lips, and a button nose made up the face of the spirit. A red jacket with a p embroidered on the left shoulder over a white shirt and black jeans was visible instead of the outline of a woman's body. The Bad Wolf must have combined with her skin form by now, Loki thought before quickly brushing it away. He didn't call her to his bedchamber to see where she was in that progress. No, she had lied to him just like his father had, and they were supposed to be friends. "You lied to me. Why didn't you tell me that my father was keeping a secret from me? Why didn't you tell me that I'm actually the monster that mother's tell their children of to frighten them into going to sleep on time? You were supposed to be my guardian and yet you didn't protect me from this! You kept it a secret just like they did. You surely must have seen it since you see all. Why didn't you tell me?!" Loki yelled.

The Bad Wolf lowered her head briefly, knowing that this moment was coming. She knew that this moment had to happen in order for the timelines to work out right. It was like knowing the heart ache that both her skin form and her Time Lord would have to go through in order for the blonde's time line to split to have choices and for it to go down the path that would lead her to the broken prince in front of her. "I didn't tell you because this moment had to happen. If I had told you about your true heritage it could have potentially ruined a bit of the time line and certain points in the future had the possibility of not happening. As a time keeper I must make these decisions even though I know the ending of the outcome. I must protect the timelines at all cost even if it is heart breaking to watch certain moments in time. It is my job." She answered calmly.

"I don't understand how that is protecting me. Isn't a guardian supposed to protect those they are guarding? How does keeping the truth from me, protect me?"

"I kept this from you to protect your future. It may not seem like it right now but all of this will end in something good, that I can promise you. You still trust me, yeah?" The Bad Wolf asked, a bit of her skin form's speech patterns slipping in.

Loki nodded, he didn't want to lighten up on his anger towards the goddess in front of him just yet.

"Then trust me when I say that this is only just one of the many bad moments that will lead you towards the good. The next time you see me I will be in skin form. She won't remember these interactions; sadly, you will have to tell her at a time that you seem fit. Don't call her Bad Wolf, however. Call her Rose Tyler." The Bad Wolf explained.

Once again, Loki nodded and when the Bad Wolf began to disappear, he shouted towards her. "Wait! Don't go. I still don't know what I'm going to do. I can't be King of Asgard. I'm not a warrior."

The Bad Wolf came to stand right in front of Loki, cupping his face in between her hands. "Oh, my dear Loki, you do not have to be a warrior to be a king. You will know what to do, my dark prince. You already know what you're planning on doing anyway so you don't need my reassurance." She said with a small smile.

"But is it the right choice?" He asked, knowing that with her he could truly show how unsure he was of the scheme he was forming in his mind.

"Yes." She simply answered knowing that if she told him anymore that it could skewer his time line. "Now I must go, my dear Loki. We will meet again soon, I promise, then you will no longer have to call out to me for I will always be by your side." This time the Bad Wolf kissed his cheek before floating back a bit and disappearing.

Loki stared at the spot the golden goddess had just occupied, one hand on the cheek that she had kissed. He took a few more moments to process through everything that he had told her before picking up the scepter and heading towards the throne room. He had a plan to unfold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final chapter for the prequel. I hope you like it even if it's like super short! When you read Across the Stars hopefully you'll recognize the scene in the first chapter. Oh and this is also a super special treat, seeing how this is written in Loki's point of view! Enjoy and let me know what ya thought!

"Uh, guys, not to interrupt your fight but, person." Jane's assistant interrupted. I had been using their friend Erik Selvig to get to the tesseract and with using him, I had to deal with the two brunettes that were sitting in the front.

I had been trying to persuade Jane for days now as her little project grew to a close that it wouldn't work because the bifrost had been destroyed without coming right out and saying so. I was hoping that if I could instill in her some form of doubt she would stop the project and move on. The brunette was a lot more stubborn than I gave her credit for, however.

Jane slowed down to a stop as we approached a blonde who looked oddly familiar. There was something about her that just screamed that I knew her and yet I couldn't figure out where. I watched her interact with the women up front and when she introduced herself it was like the control that Thanos had over me lifted for just a brief moment and the golden light that always was around the blonde woman when she came to visit me replaced it.

Rose Tyler was the skin form that my guardian, my Bad Wolf had chosen and I couldn't wait to get rid of Thanos and the Chitauri so I could finally see her again. As we began to continue our trek to the S.H.I.E.L.D base, I kept my eyes on her, willing her to know that I was there somehow. The only kind of recognition I received, however was the one of her acting like she wasn't uncomfortable or figuring out who was looking at her.

I wished she knew more, knew what to look for, knew that I was there controlling the man sitting next to her. Then I remembered what she had told me the last time we saw each other months ago. Rose Tyler wouldn't remember our meetings, wouldn't remember the promises of safety and companionship. I had begun to think that there was no hope for me to get away from Thanos and his torture and control but now sitting so close yet so far away from my little wolf I could only hope that this was the start. I would get free of Thanos and I would be reunited with my little wolf and I would help Rose Tyler remember. I so badly wanted to cry out Bad Wolf like I had wanted to do the first night that Thanos had begun his torture, but like that first night I refrained myself because here she was safe and sound and unharmed and that's how I wanted her to be. Yes, I could be selfish, it's in my nature but when it comes to my little wolf, my future queen, no one would lay a hand on her. So I'll sit and wait and watch until it is time for Rose Tyler and I to officially meet and for the Bad Wolf to make her remember me and then we can rule Asgard and the rest of the nine realms together.


End file.
